jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Der Untergang der Sith
Frage zum Artikel Sorry, dass ich vielleicht kleinlich rüberkomme, aber das ist keine Comic-''Reihe'' sondern eine Comic-''Geschichte'' – die dazugehörige Reihe heißt nämlich Jedi-Chroniken. Es ist in der Tat etwas verwirrend, weil wir bisher alle Comic-Geschichten ungeachtet davon, dass sie in mehreren Heften erscheinen, in einen Artikel geschrieben haben. Ich frage mich, warum wir bei den Jedi-Chroniken da eine Ausnahme machen und nicht je Geschichte einen Artikel anlegen, sondern je Heft!? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:23, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Meine Frage ist dann konkret: Soll man auch die Jedi-Chroniken dem Rest anpassen und pro Geschichte einen Artikel anlegen, oder soll man den Rest den Chroniken anpassen und pro Heft einen Artikel anlegen? Ich wäre allerdings für die erstere Alternative, da :*es so viele Hefte gibt, dass keiner mehr durchblickt :*die komplette Comic-Kategorie ist nach erster Möglichkeit strukturiert und :*es ist komfortabler, wenn man eine komplette Inhaltsangabe in einem Artikel für eine Geschichte hat und nicht drei zerstückelte... :Joa, das dazu. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:42, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Da stimme ich dir zu Ani. Es ist imho kontraproduktiv, wenn man eine Enzyklopädie aufbaut und dann eine zusammenhängende Geschichte in mehrere Artikel aufspaltet, da wenn man den Anfang der Geschichte gelesen hat, will man ja auch den Mittelteil und den Schluss lesen und das in einem „Rutsch“ und nicht erst einen neue Seite laden um dann nachher wieder ne neue Seite zu laden. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir zusammenhängende Geschichten in einen Artikel „stopfen“, damit man direkt alles beisammen hat, was es über die Geschichte gibt. Boba 19:48, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Hättet ihr mir ruhig vorher sagen können xD bin grad dabei die restlich Comics reinzubringen, kann aber auch zu jeder Comic-Geschichte ;) einen Artikel machen. Wäre auch dafür, da das so wirklich besser ist alles auf einer Seite nachlesen zu können. FarmBoy 20:15, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, ich habe auch schon gemerkt, dass du gerade alle Comic-Artikel zu der Reihe schreibst. Das ist nun echt ärgerlich, dass ich mit sowas komme. Aber ich helfe dir natürlich gerne, die Artikel zusammenzufassen. Wir können es ja so machen, dass ich Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith und Der Untergang der Sith mache und du dann den Rest...!? Ist das okay für dich? :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:33, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an ,aber du musst dir echt nicht die Mühe machen. Ich hätte ja so oder so die Artikel zu allen Comics geschrieben und durch die Zusammenfassung der Comics hab ich mir ja schonmal ein wenig Arbeit gespart ;) Gruß FarmBoy 20:51, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Okay, dann lasse ich mal die Finger davon... habe ja eh alle Hände voll mit den In-Universe-Artikeln zu den Comics zu tun :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::: Dann gutes Gelingen ;) Gruß FarmBoy Was ist mit der Infobox? Dort stehen Infos wie Seitenzahl, ISBN, etc. Premia Admin 00:02, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wenn man in der Zusammenfassung angibt, dass es eine mehrer Comics umfassende Geschichte ist, kann man in der Infobox ja dann so schreiben ISBN Der Untergang der Sith 1, ISBN Der Untergang der Sith 2, Seitenanzahl Der untergang der Sith 1, Seitenanzahl der Untergang der Sith 2. Das Ganze dann aber schön mit den Sternchen, damits untereinander steht. Falls das so möglich ist versteht sich natürlich (bin mir jetzt nicht sicher obs da iwie Probleme mit Darstellung etc. geben könnte) Boba 00:10, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Dann muss die Jedi-Chroniken Vorlage auch dementsprechnd geändert werden. Jango 00:16, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich habe mir nun z.B. mal Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino und Die Verteidigung von Kamino angeschaut, da haben wir zwei Mal fast die selbe Infobox. Das kanns ja nicht wirklich sein. Ich bin dafür, dass jede Einzelheftausgabe einen kompletten Artikel kriegt (Inhaltsangabe, Handlung, usw.) und die Sammelausgaben, in dem Fall Klonkriege: Premium I, zu den Einzelheftausgaben verlinken. Premia Admin 00:18, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Aber bei dem Beispiel ist es jetzt so, dass in dem Sonderband Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino drei Geschichten veröffentlicht wurden, die in keiner Einzelausgabe zu finden sind. Dann müssten wir es so machen, dass man in einem Artikel Inhaltsangaben zu gleich drei kompletten Geschichten hineinschreibt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass das dann überhaupt keine Struktur mehr hätte, wären Inhaltsangaben zu mehrteiligen Comics zerstückelt – die Story von Der Outlander würde sich dann in sechs verschiedenen Artikel wiederfinden und Crimson Empire hat glaube ich sogar zwölf Teile! Das ist nicht wirklich sinnvoll und es nur wegen der ISBN so umständlich zu machen, ist völlig unnötig, da wir ja informieren und nicht werben wollen. Ich würde es so machen wie Boba gesagt hat, dass man mehrere ISBNs einfach in den Artikel schreibt, unter einem Abschnitt Literaturangaben oder auch in die Infobox. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 07:58, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino hat doch nur eine Inhaltsangabe auf der Rückseite, oder? Nehmen wir noch ein Beispiel: Die Lords von Sith Teil 1, Die Lords von Sith Teil 2 und Die Lords von Sith Teil 3. Dort finden wir drei unterschiedliche Rolltexte, alle drei Rolltexte in einem Artikel wäre auch ungünstig. Außerdem schau dir mal die Vorlage:Jedi-Chroniken an, dort hast du eine tolle Übersicht, welche Comics dir noch fehlen, welche du noch brauchst, etc. falls du noch nicht im Besitz aller Comics der Jedi-Chroniken bist und alle haben willst. Das müsste dann geändert werden was ich schade finden würde. Zur ISBN: Natürlich möchten wir an erster Stelle informieren und die ISBN ist eine wichtige Information um ein Comic oder Buch schnell ausfindig zu machen. Premia Admin 15:55, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Man sollte es nicht davon abhängig machen, wie viele Rolltexte oder Inhaltsangaben der Verlag gemacht hat. Die Geschichte Der Outlander besteht aus sechs Teilen und in jedem Teil findet sich eine kurze Inhaltsangabe des vorherigen Teils. Das finde ich relativ unnötig, da wir ohnehin eine eigene Inhaltsangabe schreiben und die Geschichte im Artikel nicht doppelt stehen muss, zumal diese Rolltexte bei den Jedi-Chroniken recht ausführlich ausfallen und eine eigene Inhaltsangabe nur noch aufgesetzt wirkt. Was die Sammler angeht: Die können das ja genauso gut in einem Abschnitt Literaturangaben nachvollziehen, wie es Boba bereits gesagt hat und wie wir es bei den Sachbüchern schon längst praktizieren. Außerdem ist zum Beispiel Der Untergang der Sith in Amerika in sechs und nicht wie bei uns in drei Heften erschienen. Wenn man die gesamte Geschichte in einen Artikel bringt, kann man unter einem Abschnitt Literaturangaben sowohl alle deutschen als auch alle amerikanischen Teile auflisten. Das ist deutlich besser, als wenn man ständig zwischen den einzelnen Heft-Artikeln hin und her klicken muss. Irgendwie passt der Vergleich mit Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino auch gar nicht, da es ein Sonderband ist und dort drei unterschiedliche Geschichten drinnen sind. Bei Der Untergang der Sith ist es hingegen eine Geschichte, die auf drei Hefte verteilt ist. Man darf auch nicht vergessen, dass durch einzelne Artikel auch eine bessere Übersicht in den Kategorien und Listen herrscht, denn Artikel wie Der Outlander Teil 1, Der Outlander Teil 2, Der Outlander Teil 3, Der Outlander Teil 4, Der Outlander Teil 5 und Der Outlander Teil 6 sind absolut nicht mein Ding, wenn man es auch in einen Artikel packen kann. Die einzelnen ISBNs passen dann immer noch in den einen Artikel... und die Seitenzahlen und Veröffentlichungen auch. Bisher hat sich an dem System auch keiner beklagt... ich wundere mich, warum das nun bei diesen Feest-Comics der Fall ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:06, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das Argument, das sich noch niemand über das System Der Outlander beschwert hat, überzeugt mich nicht, weil sich auch noch keiner über das System Jedi-Chroniken und Mara Jade Teil 1, Mara Jade Teil 2, Mara Jade Teil 3, das übrigens zuerst da war (soll aber kein Argument sein), beschwert hat. Der Outlander auf sechs Artikel auszustrecken würde natürlich die Übersicht der Vorlage:Republik beeinträchtigen, allerdings beinhaltet diese im Gegensatz zur Vorlage:Jedi-Chroniken oder Vorlage:Mara-Jade-Comics eine große Tabelle. Dieses Problem könnte man allerdings umgehen, wenn Der Outlander zu einer Seite führt, die zu den einzelnen Heften verlinkt. Wenn ich mir nun Der Outlander anschaue, fehlen mir Informationen wie alle Cover der Hefte, alle ISBN, alle Seitenzahlen, alle Erscheinungstermine und alle Infos zu den amerikanischen Ausgaben. Einer Verbesserung unseres ersten Comicsystems stehe ich jedoch offen gegenüber, wenn du mir also eine fertige Version von z.B. Der Outlander zeigst, dann können wir doch nochmal darüber reden, ob wir dieses System auf alle anderen Comics übertragen wollen. Ich habe mal bei Wookieepedia geschaut, wie die das machen. Die haben immer einen Hauptartikel, also z.B. Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith oder Star Wars Republic: Outlander, die dann aber auch zu den einzelnen Heften verlinken. Wir könnten das ähnlich machen und z.B. in die Hauptartikel die Handlung schreiben und in die einzelnen Hefte alle übrigen Infos wie Inhaltsangabe, Rolltext, ISBN, Seitenzahl, etc. pp. damit sich nichts wiederholt. Für die Vorlage:Republik könnten wir uns an Template:Republic comics orientieren. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:31, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Bei der Wookieepedia finde ich das echt übertrieben, da dort zu jedem Heft ein Artikel erstellt wird. Im Comic-Sektor gibt es aber nicht nur ein Heft = eine Geschichte, wie es bei den Romanen der Fall ist. Nein, gerade in den Comics von Panini werden zwei Geschichten immer parallel in einem Heft erzählt. Deshalb finde ich es praktischer, wenn man die Inhaltsangaben komplett in einen Artikel packt und dann dort die Einzelhefte mit Literaturangaben auflistet. Dass die bei der Wookieepedia Artikel zu jedem einzelnen Ding einen Artikel schreiben, ist ja kein Geheimnis mehr, aber mir geht es um die Übersicht und die geht bei Heft-Artikeln schnell verloren. Außerdem wären so viele Inhaltangaben zerstückelt bzw. zahlreiche Artikel wären nur wenige Zeilen lang mit einer viel längeren Infobox. So eine Entwicklung muss nun echt nicht sein. Ich kann das beim Beispiel Der Outlander mal machen... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:45, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ok, ich schaue mir das dann an. Premia Admin 20:57, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich habe es mal bei Der Outlander so gemacht, wie ich denke. Da es bei den Comicheften keine ISBN gibt, musste ich es weglassen. Aber es wäre ja kein Problem, hinter jeder Zeile beim Abschnitt Literaturangaben noch je eine ISBN hinzuschreiben. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:38, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich perönlich finde ich Anis Idee sehr gut. Anstatt sich durch einen einzelnen Comic-Artikel nach dem anderen zu wühlen, könnte man mit einem Artikel über die gesamte Serie eine ansprechende Inhaltszusammenfassung machen, die sozusagen in einem Rutsch zu lesen ist. Der Artikel sähe unter dem Strich nicht nur besser aus als alle einzelnen zusammen, sondern wäre auch für Besucher deutlich wertvoller. Das Beispiel Outlander zeigt es eigentlich schon sehr gut, ich könnte mir nämlich als jemand, der keine SW-comics liest und einfach nur bestmöglich informiert sein möchte, keine bessere Lösung wünschen. Es mag zwar sein, dass es einzelne Bücher sind, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass man deshalb die gesamte Handlung auch verteilen muss, wie es die Autoren getan haben. Unser Job hier ist es anderen Informationen bereitzustellen, und deshalb sollten wir uns doch darum kümmern, wie es für die Besucher am praktischsten ist. Warum sollen wir das was sie wissen möchten mit einzenen Artikeln tröpfeln lassen, wenn wir mit einer guten Übersicht auch gleich voll aufdrehen können? Gruß Kyle 22:24, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Jo, so ist das nicht schlecht, wenn ISBNs vorhanden sind schreibt man sie einfach zum Bild mit dazu. Um nochmal auf die Rolltexte zu kommen: bei den Jedi-Chroniken, sind das ja eigentlich nur Zusammenfassung der vorherigen Bände, deshalb würde es doch reichen nur den Rolltext der ersten Ausgabe zu verwenden, die anderen erklären sich ja mit der Handlung von selbst. Also ich will nicht nerven ^^ aber eine baldige Einigung wäre nicht schlecht, damit ich mal weiß wie ich die Artikel jetzt anlegen soll :P Gruß FarmBoy :::Das mit den Rolltexten habe ich auch oben schon erklärt und ich finde auch, dass es sich nur um Zusammenfassungen der vorherigen Teile handelt. Aus diesem Grund finde ich sie recht sinnlos, da wir ohnehin eine Inhaltsangabe schreiben und die Handlung ja nicht doppelt im Artikel stehen muss. Deshalb sollte lediglich die Inhaltsangabe des Verlags verwendet werden, die bei allen Heften eh gleich ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:06, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Sry, hab ich wohl übersehen. Aber wie sieht es denn nun endgültig aus, ist die Sache schon geklärt? Weil der Artikel zur Reihe 'Outlander' die Vorlage:Literaturangaben verwendet. Ich finde das könnte man ja auch bei den 'Jedi-Chroniken' nutzen. Gruß FarmBoy 16:23, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Die Lords von Sith. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:26, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Gut, dann kann ich ja auch weiter machen ^^ Gruß FarmBoy 20:37, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Yep, hau rein! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 20:40, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) Coverbild Es fehlt das Coverbild von 1en Teil in der Cover Galerie --91.114.235.20 16:14, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Essentials 11 entweder ich hab was falsch verstanden oder... Der Artikel wurde schon erstellt und dann noch extern die Essentials-Reihe geschrieben, aber die neu Auflage von diesem Hier ist doch auch Essentials 11, weil in diesem kommt ja schon vor, dass Ludo Kressh Sadow's Nachbildung angreift und stirbt. Sollten wir dann nicht auch bei diesem Neuauflage hinschreiben? Gruß Meister Bulq 19:34, 2. Mai 2011 (CEST)